


The GCIS and AFIS

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AFIS-Air Force Investigative Service, F/F, Gay, Mentions of Death, NCIS - Freeform, OC-Kolta - Freeform, minor smut, only kind of smut, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Agent Borin of the CGIS is a little...queer. In this short story, she works with AFIS Agent Kolta Marvins and ends up sleeping with her on the side. Short, random, and a little reflective on Borin's thoughts. Part of S11 E6 mentioned.Enjoy!





	The GCIS and AFIS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this exists.

“This is a new one.”

“Yup.”

“Think it's clear enough to share jurisdiction cleanly?”

“I got no problem with it,” I said, offering a handshake. Borin grinned and shook it roughly, stepping closer. 

“Let's just hope that Gibbs and his party doesn't show up.”

I nodded quickly. Gibbs’ team was efficient, sure, but they could be a nightmare to collab with. Their forensic tech once locked me out of the room until I agree to a chemical shower. With my clothes still on. 

I don't think they really trusted me. 

“Oh, speak of the devil,” Borin said as the NCIS van rolled up. 

“What claim do they have to this?”

“Well, there was one Navy sailor on the vessel...and he was one of the ones killed.”

I sighed, straightening out my collar. 

“How long so you think Gibbs will give me the stink eye for?”

Borin shrugged. 

“Thanks. Really.”

“You need a team, Marvins. He knows you don't have anyone behind you, and you won't stand up to him.”

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't my fault that we were constantly shorthanded. People seemed to think that no one wanted to steal a plane or murder an engine technician. They'd be surprised. 

“I mean...a three way teamup like this shouldn't be too unreasonable. Your plane, my ship, one of their men.”

I nodded. 

“My main question is why aim for the ship instead of the shore? Or the water, even?”

“Eh. Wanna meet up later, share details? I have a meeting to be at later.”

I met Borin’s eyes and nodded after a moment. 

“Whose place?”

“Mmm...yours.”

\----------------------

I didn't feel like Borin found me excessively attractive, I was just...good at keeping secrets. The first time it happened, she looked scared. 

“I’m not-I don't-sorry,” she stammered, and walked away quickly. She didn't look at me for the rest of the investigation, but I saw her trace her lips a few times when she thought I wasn't around. 

Two months later, I ran into her at a gay bar. She was tipsy, not drunk, but I figured it was only a matter of time, so I waited. 

“You're not-I don't normally go for...well, women, and younger people at that. Or other redheads, something about that is...eh.”

I rolled my eyes. 

“Wow. Thanks.”

“No, I mean it. I didn't plan on kissing you. I've always been…”

She stared off into the distance, then scoffed. 

“I've never actually said it aloud, I-wow. I’m just-I’ve always known I was bi. It was just-in college, and in some of my relationships, it was just...there. I think I...I prefer men, but only in like a...maybe seventy five to twenty five ratio? Girls are still pretty good. Am I making sense?”

I nodded slowly, somewhat surprised. Agent Borin had given me...vibes before, but due to the fact I had only seen her with guys and I was wishing pretty hard, I had deemed my gaydar wrong. Now it seems I was only partially wrong. 

“You're all right, Marvins. You don't talk too much,” she murmured, slumping against the counter. I chuckled and patted her on the back, standing. 

“All right, let's get you a taxi.”

Two weeks later, we got another case together, and when I went to find the bathroom of the marina we were at, she grabbed my shirt and pulled. I found myself thrust into a janitor's closet and my hand went to my weapon as she slammed the door. 

“Borin. What is-what are you-”

She grabbed my collar and forced me back against the wall, and I hesitated with my hand on my Sig. We were silent for a moment, taking each other in, and then someone moved and we kissed.

Long and properly, with hands moving up and to the back of my head. I tentatively put mine on her waist and she pressed forwards. I didn't mind the brooms at my back until they clattered to the floor, and that broke us apart. 

“Um...so…”

“Come over to my place. Just for the night.”

I swallowed and nodded quickly. 

That was...maybe eight months ago? And now we were...this. 

“Any bullet casings found?” 

“None,” I whispered, grinning as Borin dug her fingers into my hips. 

“What about...the cargo of the...plane,” she planted between kisses. 

“Nothing but extra fuel…and a box of parachutes,” I responded, kicking my shoes off and shuffling back on my elbows. Borin followed me, narrowing her eyes. 

“No fight to be on top tonight?”

“You normally win, I thought I’d save the energy.”

She smirked and placed a hand on my chest, pushing until I was flat on my back. 

“Why don't we see how much you remember about the site of the crash? I'll make it a challenge.”

I raised an eyebrow as she unbuttoned my pants and pushed my shirt up, sliding down. 

“Um, the plane hit the rocks about a quarter mile out and to the north of-of your base, and the explosion was likely small. The wheels and most of the cockpit have been recovered, but the left w-wing, which we think took the b-brunt of the impact, was um, destroyed…”

Borin’s teeth gently released the flesh of my ribs, tilting her head as she placed her hands on my sides. 

“And?”

“And, um…”

Her tongue slid down my stomach and I arched my back off the bed. Slow, hot kisses to my naval were making it very hard to concentrate. 

“And the right w-wing of the plane...was found wedged into the rock just...south of the base...so it seems that it got d-detached during the crash and f-floated until-”

I groaned as fingers pulled my underwear down and I kicked them off my foot, sighing. 

“Abby...please…”

“Tell me more.”

“God, what part?”

Borin shrugged and bit my thigh, causing me to drop my head back onto the pillow. 

“The mission the plane has when it left. It wasn't stolen, you said the pilot changed the course.”

“Yeah...right. They were supposed to go further out to the USS Maryland and ref-fuel, but then it veered to the west and they f-fuck-”

I gasped as Borin withdrew her tongue into her mouth and looked up at me, waiting. 

“Shit, they um...they reported being on course about twenty minutes before they crashed...the autopsies are still being done b-but...it looks like the co-pilot hit-hit the pilot over the head and-and f-fuck, um, dropped out of cloud cover when the b-boat was passing...nearby, and when they sw-sw-swerved to avoid it, they um, _shit_ , Abby-”

I groaned in frustration as Borin leaned back, finally reaching down to thread my fingers into her hair. 

“Yes?”

“ _Please_ , god, just-I can fill you in later-”

“Hurry up and do it now, I promise I'll finish once you're done.”

I whined in exasperation and pulled Borin’s head closer, desperately trying to recall the details of the case. 

“The first pilot had a longer service record than the co, and we think that for s-s-some reason they got into an argument...he hadn't been cl-cleared to land by himself, but he must've fr...freaked and tried it anyways...either that or...um, it's also possible that the...the pilot, was maybe going to have the crew of th-the Maryland help him-shit, help him, um, subdue the co-p-pilot, he wasn't...he wasn't going to...fuck, the co-pilot realized he gonna hit the boat and aimed too f-far to the right-yes, _Abby_ , _please_ , they didn't-couldn't pull up fast enough-hit and the rocks and- _there_ , shit, um the wing snapped off in th-the explosion, and then the-then the- _fucking hell_ -”

My legs rose up around Borin’s head as I let out a long groan, a wonderful warmth relaxing my muscles. I panted a little as Borin wiped her chin and pushed herself up, smirking. 

“Not bad for a probie.”

I sighed and draped my forearm over my eyes, inhaling deeply. 

“I haven't been a probie for a month now, Borin.”

“What? Why didn't you tell me?”

“Last time I tried, we got...distracted.”

“Well, we should...celebrate a bit.”

I peeked at her from underneath my arm. 

“I feel like we just did.”

Borin scoffed and I shivered as she got up, the chill of the room settling in. I shucked off my jacket and reached for my underwear, sliding to the edge of my bed to pull it on. Borin had disappeared into the kitchen, so I took a moment to calm my heartbeat and let out a long exhale. 

“Here.”

I looked up to find a beer can an inch from my face, and took it with a skeptical look. Borin popped hers open and began to chug it while I set mine down on the bedstand. 

“Caught up on the case now?”

“Refresh me on the details later,” she said, wiping her mouth. She dropped the can into the trash and tilted her head at me, that oh-god-help-me grin showing. 

“You taste good with alcohol.”

I blushed. 

“Shut up and come here.”

“Ooh, bossy now, are we?”

She stepped forwards anyways and I reached for her hand, pulling her forwards. Borin settled into my lap, resting her elbows on my shoulders. 

“Now. What do you want?”

Abby tilted her head at me. 

“In general?”

I ran my palms up her legs, hooking my fingers into her belt. 

“I meant right now, but...in general works too.”

She grinned. 

\----------------------

“Can we meet up tonight?”

I blinked and looked over at my watch. Bit early for this kind of call. 

“Sure. What’s up, Borin?”

“Nothing, just...tough case. Explosives guy ticked me off, and I...I got a bit too wound up.”

I nodded slowly, looking around my office to make sure no one else was in earshot. 

“You working the CityLine oil rig case with NCIS?”

“Yeah. Gibbs had to pull me out of interrogation.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. Listen, um...sorry to call you like this, but...I just...I didn't know what else to…”

“Hey, hey, it's okay. Breathe. And put down whatever coffee you're drinking. Even if it's decaf.”

She laughed. 

“It's never decaf.”

“Thought I’d at least try to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

I smiled and looked up as I saw movement. Our forensic officer was waving to me frantically. 

“I gotta go. Info on my case.”

“Yeah, me too. See you around eight?”

“Yeah.”

**

“Hey. Sorry I'm late.”

I looked up from my desk. 

“Did you...break into my apartment?”

Borin smirked, dropping her coat on the couch. 

“Spare key in the lockbox, remember? You really have to change the code.”

I stayed still as she spun my chair so I was facing her and placed her hands on the armrests. 

“Still up for some fun?”

There was whiskey on her breath. 

“You drunk?”

She shook her head quickly. 

“No, no no. Had a drink with Gibbs. Talked.”

She seemed better. Resolved. I tilted my head as she waited. 

“You seem…”

“I’m fine, please don't ask. Promise.”

I nodded and she slipped forward, placing her knees on either side of my hips. I wrapped an arm around her waist to help her balance as she ran a hand through my hair. 

“I told you about...Liam. And the IED.”

I nodded, watching as she swallowed and looked down. 

“I never wanted to look for anyone else.”

“I know,” I whispered, and she glanced up at me. “I knew that since you told me about him. I wouldn't ask you to do that.”

“But you want me to.”

“No,” I said quickly, shaking my head. 

“Kolta.”

I bit my tongue, looking to the side. 

“I-I know you don't want that.”

“I didn't. I lost...something. This case brought me right back to Iraq, and I just...I felt the loss just hovering. But Gibbs made a good point. A point about change.”

Borin took a deep breath in and placed her hands on my shoulders. 

“I...I don't think I misled you, at first. I knew what I wanted then, but this...Kolta, if you still want to...I’d like to try this.”

She swallowed and leaned in closer as she spoke, meeting my eyes and holding my gaze 

“Are you...a-are you sure?”

She nodded, placing her hands on my shoulders. 

“I am. If you want this.”

I broke off from our staring contest and dropped my head down onto her chest, inhaling slowly. I felt lightheaded. 

“You okay?”

I looked up at her through unshed tears and she made a little whimper-like noise.

“Hey hey hey, what's-you don't have to-”

“I'm afraid I'm dreaming,” I choked out, and dropped my head back down.  
“I'm going to wake up in bed, next to you, and you’ll get up and get dressed and walk out without me offering breakfast again. I love running into you at a crime scene unexpectedly or getting your calls but I really hate the not knowing if you're okay or if you’re...with…”

I stopped as I felt my face begin to tremble and pulled my arms tighter, almost sick at the images that passed through my mind. Borin, hovering above me like usual, but with someone else. Under someone else.

“I haven't...there's been no one else in...months. I-I can't say I've been clean since the beginning, but half a year at least.”

I nodded. 

“I'm sorry I made you wait. Really, I am, but I promise I won't leave now.”

“Okay.”

“Do you-you know I mean it, right? Kolta, look-look at me.”

I let her pull my head up by the chin

“I-I’ve realized that just sex isn't...isn't all this could be. I think this could be good, and I...think we should try.”

That gentle touch on my jaw was enough to bring the tears back up so I screwed my eyes shut, nodding. 

“Yeah. Um, yeah, we should-trying would be-yeah.”

“So articulate with your words.”

“Don't mock me after you made me cry, that's...asshole.”

Borin’s smile softened and she nuzzled my nose lightly. 

“And now I'm your asshole.”

I laughed loudly. 

“That sounded so much better in my head,” Abby murmured, and I nodded. 

“So, does this asshole...want to go to sleep soon? Maybe cuddle?”

Abby hummed and shifted her weight, leaning against my chest. 

“That sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a ride. Hope you enjoyed and please check out my other stories!


End file.
